DHRI: Riot Force 6 (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha: StrikerS) vs JDG-00x Devil Gundam
Lost Property Riot Force 6: Hayate's Lesbian Army, dedicated to finding and recovering the Lost Logia known as Relics vs JDG-00X Devil Gundam: The "Ultimate Gundam," capable of self-repair, evolution, and sapience. For this match, the Devil Gundam will be in its pentultimate evolution, the Colony Devil Gundam. Riot Force 6 Forwards |-| Subaru Nakajima = (Image) Bio Devices Subaru utilizes two Devices, Revolver Knuckle and Mach Caliber. Revolver Knuckle is attached to her wrist. It is equipped with a Cartridge Device, which allows Subaru to "shoot" prepared mana bullets into the knuckle, giving it extra power. Revolver Knuckle can hold six such cartridges. Revolver Knuckle is used for most of Subaru's actual spellcasting. Mach Caliber is a pair of roller blades, which Subaru uses for traversal. They can go really fast, and have enough grip to climb up walls. It assists with, can can autonomously cast, Subaru's Wing Road spell. Like all Devices, it has a standby form, in this case a blue diamond pendant. Spells |-| Teana Lanster = (Image) Bio Device Teana's Device is Cross Mirage. It has three forms: Guns Mode (yes, plural), Dagger Mode, and Blazer Mode. Guns Mode is a pair of pistols, Dagger Mode turns it into a pair of trench knives, and Blazer Mode is a single long-barrel pistol. In addition to boosting her ranged firepower, it also assists Teana in casting her illusion spells. Like all Devices, it has a standby form, in this case a card. It is equipped with a Cartridge Device, which allows Teana to "shoot" prepared mana bullets into/from (??) the guns, giving it extra power. Spells |-| Erio Mondial = (Image) Bio Device Erio's device, Strada, generally takes the form of a spear. In its standby mode, it acts as his smartwatch. In combat, it has three forms (noticing a pattern?): Speerform, Düsenform, and Unwetterform. Speerform is a spear, with thrusters behind the head to put more power into strikes. Düsenform adds additional thrusters in multiple directions, giving Erio limited aerial combat abilities and is noted as being hard to control. Unwetterform boosts Erio's lightning affinity, giving him access to a wider range of attacks. It is equipped with a Cartridge Device, which allows Erio to "shoot" prepared mana bullets into the blade, giving it extra power. Spells |-| Caro Ru Lushe = (Image) Bio Device Caro's device, Kerykeion, is specialized to assist in her summon magic and to strengthen her Boost magic. It takes the form of a pair of gloves, each pair of which grows wings as Caro releases its two upgrade modes. As it utilizes Pentium Dual-Core Technology two support engines, it can cast two spells at once. In standby mode, it appears as a wrist accessory. Spells Leaders |-| Nanoha Takamachi = (Image) Bio Device Spells |-| Fate Testarossa = (Image) Bio Device Spells |-| Signum = Signum, also known as the "Knight of the Sword" or the "General of Raging Fire," is a member of the Wolkenritter. As such, she is made entirely out of the magic of the Tome of the Night Sky. Signum is usually taciturn and businesslike, and leads the Wolkenritter. She first appears as an adversary, seeking to steal linker cores to empower the corrupted Book of the Night Sky so that her master, Hayate Yagami, would not die. She is introduced beating the hell out of Fate Testarossa, at that point the strongest close-combat mage. After repeated clashes, she grows to respect Fate as her rival. She is then absorbed into the Book of the Night Sky to complete it, only to be revived when Hayate separates the rogue program from the book. She continues to serve Hayate, becoming her subordinate once she enters the military. She maintains a friendly rivalry with both Fate and Nanoha, who she has defeated or tied in all bouts, and helps to train and fight alongside a new generation of mages to prevent the spread of the Lost Logia, artifacts from dead civilizations. Device Signum's Device is known as Laevatein. It can take four forms. Its standby form is a pendant around her neck in the shape of a sword, its Schwertform is a single-edged sword with a false edge on the back and a sheath, its Schlangeform is Valentine a segmented sword-whip-thing that is under her full control and a sheath, and its Bogenform is a bow. It is equipped with a Cartridge Device, which allows Signum to "shoot" prepared mana bullets into the blade, giving it extra power. Spells ;Bind Break: Breaks magical bindings ;Dimensional Transfer: Teleportation ;Flying Dragon Flash: A charged attack while in Schlangeform. Though technically a weapon attack, it hits with the force of an artillery spell. ;Panzerschild: A shield spell ;Panzergeist: A force field spell, stronger than Panzerschild but requiring more effort. ;Sturmwinde: A simple blast of fire ;Sturmfalken: A shot form Bogenform saturated with Signum's mana, has high piercing capabilities and will explode when it hits its target. ;Purple Lighting Flash: A flame-charged sword attack that has nothing to do with purple or lightning. ;Floater Field: Creates a magic barrier that can be used to soften or remove the impact of gravity |-| Vita = (Image) Bio Device Spells |-| Hayate Yagami = (Image) Bio Device Spells |-| Reinforce Zwei = (Image) Bio Ablities Devil Gundam |-| Info = |-| DG Cells = |-| Death Army = |-| Grand Master Gundam = |-| Core = Scenario Riot Force 6 is tasked with defeating the Colony Devil Gundam. They start from outside the colony, must work their way in while fighting off its defense systems, an finally destroy the Devil Gundam's core.